Love me like I love you
by Succub
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi having...fun.. Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read...


"Why didn't he call yet..?"

Ritsuka laid on top of his bed, as any other evening..bored and tired of waiting. His so called 'slave' - Soubi..should have called by now. Usually, he calls by this time. What if something happened to him..? Ritsuka couldn't handle it, not now after all they went through. Of course, after these few months, since his brother died..Soubi started to be the person he cared about..perhaps even more than he should have. Probably much more than he should have. Soubi came to him as a relieve, always telling how much he loved him..which Ritsuka knew was a lie from the very start. Soubi could never love him as much as he did his dead brother. And it hurt him..because the feelings he started to feel about Soubi weren't based only on friendship. Of course, Ritsuka was that type of a person that would never admit such a thing. It was far more easier to let himself live in a lie such as that one..than give himself to Soubi..trust him with the feelings he told him he had. Although, there were moments when he wanted to, to let go completely and take him, fully.  
Finally, the cellphone rang. Ritsuka's heart played, happily..after he picked it up, and saw the familiar number on the small screen. He pressed the green button, and put the device close to his ear.

"What took you so long"  
The neko sounded a bit angry.

"Ahh..did you miss me that much"  
The voice on the other end of the line sounded confident, yet soft..as always, which drew Ritsuka more to him.

"N-no..of course not. I just thought something might of happen to you, that's all"  
His hand grasped the sheet, slightly annoyed by his words, since they were so very true..although he didn't want to admit it to him.

"I see, you're worried about me. Didn't know you cared as much, my little Ritsu"  
It sounded like the voice became even softer than the moment before. Like it purred in a way, called him closer..

"N-no.. Stop twisting my words, will you"  
His hand sank deeper in the soft fabric of the sheets, as he pressed his nails more into it. And his heard started to pound, he wanted to tell him how much he cared for him, this very moment..but it wouldn't change a thing. Soubi would repeat his words, of course..but there wouldn't be any feelings.. Pointless.

"Hai hai...as you say master. Shall we meet"  
The voice asked, and by the tone of it, Ritsuka could imagine a little smirk on Soubi's face, the one he adored so much.

"Yes, I'll be getting to your place..stay there, ok Soubi"  
The boy started to grow a bit impatient and tired of this teasing game.

"Of course, I'm waiting for you here, Ritsuka.. I love you"  
That were the last words heard, before Soubi hang up.

'I love you'..Soubi always said that. And it hit him each and every time, like he said it the first time. He knew it was a lie, that Soubi told him those words only because he HAD to, not because he meant it..and it hurt so much to know that.  
Ritsuka put his cellphone in the pocket of his black pants and put on a jacket. He was ready to go now, and his body swiftly moved through the door, closing them behind him.

Soubi's place was not too far away, and the only problem was coldness. It was late December, big snowflakes fell from the sky, although the whole ground was already covered by deep whiteness. Ritsuka's feet fell into the snow, making it completely wet on the half way to Soubi's place. As he knocked on the familiar door, he was trembling from the coldness, his cat-ears laid against his head..almost invisible from the dark purple messy hair.

Soubi opened in the very next second with a sigh of relive, and wrapped his arms around him.  
"You're here..finally."

Ritsuka closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt safe, and relaxed in Soubi's arms. It was so warm..comforting.. He wished for this moment to last forever. But it wouldn't be fair, it's not real. In the very next moment, he pulled away..passing Soubi as he entered the room.

Soubi closed the door behind him, a small smile locked upon his lips as he turned his head in Ritsuka's direction..to see him taking his jacket off and laying it on the chair near by.

Soubi's eyes widened as he noticed how wet and trebling Ritsuka actually was. He couldn't leave him like this, he could catch a cold..or worse.  
"Take your clothes off...right away, Ritsuka."

The purple eyes of a neko stared at Soubi for a second, shocked by what he said.. He knew that Soubi always wanted to..take his ears, but he was never as sudden about it. "W-what"  
And although he was in a way offended by his words, a slight blush dusted the little cheeks.

"You'll get sick, we have to get you out of these wet clothes right away Ritsuka... Don't worry"  
He started to approach him, slowly..with a worried expression on his face.

Ritsuka couldn't argue with him now, he could feel his body shaking, so he simply nodded to Soubi, staring at him for a moment, then letting his sight slide to the side, avoiding Soubi's.

The white-haired man approached him more, the corner of his lip curled up in a barely noticeable grin. The long, slender fingers reached to unbutton the wet shirt, revealing the bare chest of a neko. He had such pale, smooth skin. Soubi couldn't restrain himself from touching it, as it was so near.. He layed his warm palm on top of it, sliding it downwards. He could feel Ritsuka's heartbeat started to raise up quickly.

"S-Soubi...what..what are you doing..?"

The boy's voice trembled. Somewhat from the coldness, and somewhat from the warm, silky touch that one provided him with. His eyes met Soubi's, once again. He felt like he reached his limit. They were here, now. Together. Although the touch seemed simple, it made Ritsuka's control break. He wanted him, he want him to take his ears on the cold floor below, no waiting.

"Ritsuka"  
Soubi returned the look, yearning. "..your skin is so soft to touch"  
The male answered, with obviously no idea what happened in the mind of the small neko in front of him in this very moment. His hand simply slid down to undo Ritsuka's pants with one quick movement of his long fingers, causing them to slide off, stopping on the half way of his legs. Soubi's eyes then caught a sight that left him surprised. There appeared to be a quite large bump in Ritsuka's boxers. Soubi's eyes widened slightly, his lips tugging into a bigger grin now, as he looked at Ritsuka's face, that was dusted in a red-ish color.  
"..I guess you really did miss me..my little kitten.."

Ritsuka's eyes stared at the man, wordless. It was unnecessary. They both knew where this thig was leading them to, and as it seemed at the moment, neither of them would mind it. The small hand of a neko took the bigger one--that undoed his pants seconds ago, and brought it to his crotch, his breathing becoming deeper, and louder as he did so. "Take me.. Soubi, take me.. I order you to"  
The kitten's voice sounded soft, yet Soubi knew he couldn't refuse his 'order'..not like he wanted to anyway.

Soubi's fingers danced on where the neko put them, for a few moment's, pressing gently against the bump. These slow, soft motion only making Ritsuka wanting him more. The slender fingers soon slid slightly up, then entered the boxers..touching the bare flesh, and brushing against it. Ritsuka let out a loud sigh, from the pleasure of his touch that he waited for such a long time, but never let himself experience. His ears twitched, and he felt like this was one of his last chances to use them.  
The older male placed Ritsu's manhood in his palm now, and started to rub. Slowly at first--which got a few more loud sighs out of Ritsuka's lips, then starting to press harder, and making the rubbing itself faster--making Ritsuka let out the first moan of pleasure.

Soubi enjoyed it, completely. The loud moan he heard now was what he waited for, as if it was a signal to take this to a more 'private' environment, although they were alone here already. Ritsuka's eyes were half closed, as he enjoyed himself..yet, he could feel the warm scent of Soubi's hair. It smelled so familiar, his whole body..and soon he will have it all for himself. His small body was easily carried into the bedroom, his pants completely falling on the way there. Ritsuka seemed to be dazzeled by his much older 'slave'. His small hands wrapping around Soubi's neck as he started to kiss it, letting out purring sounds now and then, caressing the white skin with his tongue.  
Now, Soubi as well seemed that he couldn't take it for much longer.. Gently, he placed his precious neko on his bed, climbed on it as well--crawling on top of him in a cat-like motion. The body beneath him seemed to tremble more than before, obviously not from the coldness, yet from desire for the white-haired fiend above it.

Soubi now sat on top of him, pressing his crotch against neko's, rubbing slowly, knowing it will drive both of them crazy. His hands started to unbutton his own shirt now, and at the moment that happened-Ritsuka's palms were there to caress it. He too lifted his body in an upright position, allowing their lips to finally meet. Such a simple, yet satisfying thing to do. More so because of the feelings he felt towards this man..love.. He could feel Soubi's lips parting slowly, and his wet tongue passing the dry lips, then entering his mouth..exploring and looking for his..his body moving faster against Soubi's.

"Slow down a bit, kitten"  
Soubi moved away slightly and purred into his ear. The least Ritsuka could do is let him lose all the unnecessary clothes. And so he did..now both males lost all of their clothes and Soubi found himself on top of the young neko, once again. His dark purple hues stared at Ritsuka's, a kind smirk crossing his lips.

"Take me.. S-Soubi"  
The nekomimi pressed his body up, against Soubi's. The feeling of his bare body brushing against his own was getting unbearable.. His heartbeats were never as quick in his entire life..

Soubi's lips tugged in a small grin.  
"No..I'm not going to take your ears away, my precious little kitten. Not just yet"  
He spoke, and as he did he noticed Ritsu's face changed it's expression into a rather disappointed one. He looked away, to the side.. Soubi smiled, amused by this sudden change. His fingers touched neko's chin, making neko's eyes interlock with his again.  
"I didn't say we won't have some fun though, did I"  
Soubi leaned in, laying his own lips onto Ritsuka's, kissing him ever so gently, with sweet passion--at the same time rubbing his own body on top of Ritsu's.

Ritsuka never felt something like it. The sensation of feeling Soubi's manhood rubbing against his own, as he squirmted in between his body and cold sheets below, drove his sanity away. A few sweat-drops appeared on his forehead, since the pressure became too big, so fast.. He knew he wasn't going to take it much longer. Loud moans were now heard from both side. Hot, hard bodies brushing against each other in a quicker motion.

"Soubi..ahh...if you keep doing this...I-I"  
The nekomimi spoke when a loud gasp interrupted his words. It was too late.. The hot, white liquid covered his stomack. Both neko and Soubi couldn't stand it any more, and the pressure they felt was too much. They both managed to get to a release. Exausted, Soubi's head collapsed on top of neko's chest as one stroked his hair.

"I love you, Soubi"  
Ritsuka said as he took a small breath, his heard still beating hard. It was what he felt, and what he had to say now.. He expected Soubi repeating it..but instead the male raised his head slightly, and stared at the neko for one slow second, then pressed the dry lips against his.


End file.
